The First Song
by Lynk A. Creonan
Summary: What happens when a lonely deaf boy meets a musician? What happens when he also meets the girl who had saved his life in the past? What happens when two close friends near death?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Zemyx day! **

**RATED T FOR:  
Slight Language  
Small Themes (if you know what I mean)**

**

* * *

**

**A cold nostalgia begins the events in this story.** The story of the boy who couldn't hear and the lustful musician.

The first time she met the boy that couldn't hear was in the park one day. She was merely sitting on a bench; listening to the rain fall. There was no doubt in her mind that she would soon befall illness, but she didn't care. Since she was blind, she believed that sound was a gift. There were certain things that she could hear that others couldn't.

There is something you should know about her blindness; she cannot see things that light shines upon. In the darkness, practically everything is visible.

She heard feet splashing in rapid thumps on the ground. She felt the vibrations on the soggy terrain. The feet stopped. There was a cry in pain and a loud splash and a heavier vibration. Then there was more crying. "I want to go home!" a young voice cried. "I want my mother back!"

"You can't have her back, Zexion," an older and deeper voice boomed.

She hadn't noticed the presence of the older man until she looked up into the shadow of the tree. The man had long, dark features. He had long hair that was tied back into a long ponytail with miscellaneous strands hanging in his scarred face. The man leaned forward out of the shadow to where she couldn't see him. She heard a struggle and a choking noise. The man leaned back into the shadow, this time holding a you young teen with slate hair that hung slightly in his face.

"Father, why did it have to be like this?" the young teen coughed.

"Don't ask me to bring your mother back, boy. You are the one that killed her. If you want her, then you can go to hell and get her yourself."

The scene wasn't hers to meddle with, but she had a feeling that someone wanted her to be watching this. The someone knew how she would react.

"Sir, if I were you, I would put the boy down," she called in a monotone voice.

The young teen was starring at her face when she said this. He quickly looked over at his fathers fiery red eyes. "No!" the young teen yelled as the man strutted towards her. She was lucky that she was sitting in the shade.

"This isn't your place to be woman," the voice yelled. He was about to kill her when he came into the shadow. She quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted the blade out of his hand; but he had a back up. In a matter of seconds, a gun was pointed at her head.

"I don't need any witnesses."

"Run, Zexion," she said.

"What?" the young teen asked.

"Run!"

The man pulled the trigger on the gun, but with her heightened hearing, she could hear his finger pushing down on the trigger which gave her enough time smack the gun from his hand. The gun spun 180**O **in the air before the shot was released into the mans head, leaving him dead on the ground.

The first time she met the musician was at the same park, a year later. It was morning and she had found a place on a different bench. This time, it wasn't raining, it was just windy. For her, everything was black. Her head was tilted downward at the time.

"Oh," she heard. She suspected the voice to not be talking to her, but everything else except for occasional footsteps, the wind and the rustling of leaves was silent.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here." So the voice was talking to her.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" she asked.

"It is just that I usually come and play my sitar at night here on that bench because my parents don't like my music," the voice said sorrowfully.

She smiled. "If you want, I would gladly listen to your music."

"Would you really?" the voice asked excitedly. She felt a presence next to her and a pair of eyes digging into her as if they was trying to read what was behind her eyes. "Umm," the voice began.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

She sighed.

"I am blind."

"Oh."

"Don't apologize. It is not your fault. It is only my fault."

The eyes just looked at her.

"I live fine even with my blindness. I can hear and sense where things and people are, so it is hardly like I am blind at all. And the reason why I invited you to play for me is because I treasure sound. I feel that it is a gift that I have been give. So please, don't treat me like I am disabled."

"I promise. By the way, my name is Demyx."

"My name is Shelke," she replied.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Shelke asked a dancing Demyx.

"I just got this hot guys number!" he cheered.

"Why is it that I always forget that you are gay?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not gay, I'm bi," Demyx corrected.

"Which makes you half gay," Axel added.

"Hey, you are gay too."

"Like I didn't know that."

Roxas giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

The five of them were sitting in the food court of the mall they were at. It was the weekend after Christmas and they all decided that they should spend their money together. Yet that was only one of the many reasons for hanging out together. It was also the day that Shelke had met Demyx seven years ago. Demyx had also described that day as, 'the day his life began.' Shelke helped him through so many problems with his disapproving family. On top of all that, she was his first female love. Shelke had never loved him in return.

"So what is this guys name?" Vincent asked. Vincent was Demyx's older brother. The whole Vincent thing was a little odd for Shelke. She and Vincent had a strong relationship. He pulled her out of a horrible situation with her old friends Azul and Weiss who were practically controlling her.

When Vincent told her that his brother was Demyx when she was talking about him one afternoon, she could hardly believe it. All of their friends could hardly believe it too. They looked nothing alike. The fact of the matter was that Vincent looked like his mother and Demyx looked like his mother.

"Uh," Demyx responded.

"You didn't get his name?" Shelke asked.

"You don't understand what happened!"

"Demyx, you fail," Axel said.

"But he has my name! And I got his number! See?" Demyx showed his hand to everyone. On it was a black smudge with a 96 at the end.

"Demyx," Roxas began. "You can't read this."

"What are you tal- NOOOOOOO!" Demyx slumped down in a chair next to Shelke. "He was so hot too..."

"Where is this guy?" Axel asked.

Demyx didn't even have to look up to know where the guy was. "He's the gloomy one over there in the shadows."

"Shadows?" Shelke looked up and well enough, she saw him. "Oh my god."

"What is it Shelke?" Vincent asked.

"I know that guy."

"How?" Demyx asked.

"I helped him a long time ago."

"Then why don't _you_ go talk to him?" Roxas inquired.

"I will," Shelke rose from her seat and maneuvered her way around the people crowding the mall.

"Excuse me," she said as she approached him. His face was buried in a book. She took the time of his non response to search her mind for his name. What was it? It hit her quickly; Zexion. "Zexion?" she tried. No response. She sighed and put a hand on top of his book.

Zexion lowered the book and just stared at her. Dark blue eyes stared into her crystal blue ones. Just. Stared. It was as if he was waiting for her to say something to him.

"Excuse me," she repeated. "But I was wondering if-"

"You," he finally said.

"What?"

"Do you remember? From eight years ago? You saved me. I thought you were murdered for so long."

"Yes Zexion, I remember. How could I forget?"

"What is your name?"

"Shelke,"

Suddenly, Zexion hugged Shelke for a long time, tightly. Shelke heard something break and shatter.

"Thank you so much, Shelke."

She was as a loss for words. He didn't let go. He _wouldn't_ let go.

Shelke felt a warm liquid on her shoulder and immediately recognized it as tears.

"Everyday since then I had wished that I had asked your name. I searched everywhere for you. I checked every news article for your name, but nothing came up."

"Why were you looking for me?" Shelke asked. No response.

Zexion shifted so they could look at each others faces, but he didn't let go of her.

"Why were you looking for me?" Shelke asked again.

"I was looking for you, because when I turned sixteen, I realized I loved you."

Shelke's throat was clogged. She couldn't even _think_ of words to say.

"**How do you think it is going to go?" **Vincent asked Demyx.

"I think it should go fine," Axel answered for him. Demyx was still drowning in sadness because of how stupid he had been to not realize the ink on his hand was still wet when he hugged Zexion.

"Do you remember how we met?" Roxas asked Axel.

"How could I forget? I was thrown in a closet. People forgot about me. You were thrown in the same closet."

"Then you raped me."

"It is not a rape if you like it," Axel and Roxas started to drown in each others kisses. Vincent sometimes wondered why he thought the two of them were always horny, but when he was around them, he scolded himself for wondering.

"Can we focus here!" Demyx yelled. He was suddenly focused on Shelke and Zexion. He imagined that they were talking because they were standing face to face. Then Zexion dropped his book and hugged Shelke.

Demyx's eye twitched. He grabbed the glass in front of him in anger and threw it at the ground.

"Demyx, calm down," Vincent said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Demyx yelled. Vincent slid down in his seat. He looked over at Axel and Roxas. Not even Demyx's hissy fit could stop the two lovers game. It made Vincent wish he had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

"**I'm so glad you found me, we can finally talk and get to know each other,"** Zexion said as he finally let go of Shelke.

"Can we talk it over on the phone?" Shelke managed to say.

"We can't talk on the phone."

"Why not?"

Zexion shifted awkwardly. "Because I'm deaf."

Shelke's stomach flipped over. He was, deaf? Then how were they conversing?

Zexion read her expression and said, "I can read lips."

"Well, I have to get back to my friends now."

"I'll come with you."

"Zexion, I'm blind, so I don't know if it is a good idea..." she mentioned as her eyes glowed neon orange.

"I'll help you get back over there," he insisted; not even phased by her last sentence or by her glowing eyes.

Shelke sighed and gave in. "Fine."

"You are friends with him?" Zexion asked once they got back to the table they were sitting at.

"Yes."

"Zexion," Demyx sighed.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Shelke, can I talk to you in private?" Demyx grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadow where she could see him.

"What is going on between you two?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him hugging you."

"Demyx, I am sorry."

"What?"

"I saved his life eight years ago, so he connected the emotion of love with the obsession to find me and thank me. He truly believes that he loves me, but I could never feel that way for him. I wouldn't let myself."

"How do you know that he doesn't actually love you?" Demyx asked through choked tears.

"Because I could hear it in his voice. I can understand the different levels of emotion and connection one has for another through vocals. Like when I head your voice when you said you got a hot guys number, I knew that you had fallen for him."

Shelke looked at him for a moment.

"I really am sorry."

"Just promise me that you will fix this."

"I promise."

The now party of six traveled through the mall together from store to store.

"This was supposed to be our day," Demyx occasionally whispered to Shelke.

With many bags in hand, the six distributed into the three cars. Roxas drove home with Axel because he was going to be staying the night at Axel's apartment. Vincent drove Demyx home because they lived together off campus and also went to the same college and coincidentally had their first classes at the same time.

They all had said good-bye to each other and drove off when Shelke noticed that Zexion was still there.

"Hey Shelke," he began. "Can I spend the night at your apartment?"

Shelke looked at him as if he had actually just asked her to win the lottery and give him all the money.

"Please Shelke, please?" Zexion pleaded. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Alright, fine, whatever. You can spend he night at my apartment." she gave in.

**Sleeping was not an option for the poor musician.** All that Demyx could think about was the bookworm that he liked with his best friend in his arms. When Demyx says Shelke is his best friend, he means it. No one could describe the thick history that the two of them have, and so much of it was sorrowful. "You wouldn't be my best friend if we didn't share our sorrows." Demyx would always say to her.

_Knock, knock._

"I know you are awake, Demyx," Vincent whispered.

"Yeah," Demyx sighed as he rolled over in his bed.

Vincent walked in and just stood, staring at the mans water filled aqua eyes. "This guy must really be something," Vincent said.

"How can I feel like this? I met him today," Demyx looked at his clock; 3:45AM. "Yesterday," he corrected himself.

"I know you wouldn't expect this coming for me, but..." Vincent's eyes started to wander around the floor. "It is called love at first sight."

"How would you know about that?" Demyx asked.

"There are many things that I haven't told you considering that we are brothers. One of those things is about a girl named Lucrecia. We had many classes together. I fell in love with her the second I saw her."

"What happened to her?"

"She died during an experiment; she loved science."

Demyx looked at Vincent for awhile.

"Demyx, I promise you that Shelke is going to make this all right. She isn't that kind of person. She doesn't lie. You should know that."

Demyx didn't say anything. He was unconvinced by his brothers words. Vincent left his room without another word.

_**Knock, Knock.**_

"Demyx!" Shelke called from the other side of his room door, "I have good news!"

The door flew open. Demyx looked particularly shaggy. He forgot to rinse the gel out of his hair before he went to sleep, so it was sticking up in all different directions like he was Cloud or something. He was shirtless and his pants were hanging particularly low and his boxers were creased and folded with distress. Demyx's aqua eyes were wide with curiosity and excitement.

"What happened?"

"Zexion said that he would go on a date with you!"

"Really! When?"

"He said you could pick him up anytime."

Demyx pounced Shelke. Her poor blind eyes never saw it coming.

"Thank you so much Shelke!" Demyx left Shelke lying on the floor as he rushed into the shower to freshen up.

Vincent was watching the scene and turned off all of the lights in the hallway. "Need a hand?" he asked as he outstretched his hand to help Shelke up. "Were you telling the truth?" he asked.

"About Zexion? Of course."

Vincent smirked. "So I was right."

"About what?"

"I gave Demyx the talk last night."

"Which one?"

"The one about Lucrecia."

All emotions drained from poor Shelke's face. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Shelke knew very well what was wrong and Vincent knew too. She had always been in love with Vincent. She told him one day, but it was the same day the Lucrecia died and he never mentioned it. Her hopes of being with him soon faded.

Shelke shrugged. Demyx came dancing out of the bathroom into his room; naked. Wet, naked, and singing. "I got a date with Zexi-on! A date! With the smexy mate! Zex-i-on!"

Shelke's eye twitched at the sight. The moment only lasted a brief moment, but it was horrifying to the girl who always doubted the fact that all of her friends were guys. "The one time I can see things..." Shelke muttered.

"Like you haven't seen a naked man before," Vincent said.

"What?"

"I know what you two were doing last night."

"What?"

"You forgot to turn your phone off."

"Oh my god, I have you on speed dial."

"I'll talk to you later, Shelke."

"..."

That day was turning out to be pretty bad for Shelke

"Wait, Shelke!" Demyx yelled as he hopped out of his room. Yes, he was still naked. "Oh, the lights are off which means...hehe..." Demyx quickly rushed into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and rushed back out to talk to the horrified blind one. "Where does Zexy live?"

He already had a pet name for him.

"Oh, uh..." Shelke dug in her pocket for a piece of paper with Zexion's cell number and address with big scribbled words, ONLY CAN TXT.

"Thankies! See ya later man!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh..." Shelke was still blinded by the bright sight of the naked Demyx.

"**Roxas, what do you want me to do about it?" **The spiky brunette asked as the silver haired one toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sora, I just need you to tell mom that I'm sleeping over Axel's," Roxas replied through the receiver.

"You didn't already tell her? Ah! Riku not yet."

"What are you- no, I don't want to know."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"You know how she doesn't like Axel."

Roxas paused for a second as there was a loud thump like someone was stealing the phone from his hand. Then a different voice came through.

"She hates me so much it makes me want to burn her ugly face off. If she has a problem with me and Roxy she can just disown him because he has a place to go; and it's right here,"

There was a pause.

"in my pants."

"Face palm..." Riku mumbled as he undid the first of the buttons on Sora's shirt.

"Roxas, in case you haven't noticed, I don't want to know what you two do as much as you don't want to know what we do, soo..."

"I wanna know what you do."

Axel.

"Face palm..."

"Shut up Riku!"

"Don't you two dare start fighting over my phone 'cause I swear to god I will chop your face off," Sora and Roxas threatened simultaneously. Riku and Axel became silent. Riku was gazing at Sora with his 'I'm sorry, I love you' eyes. He was sure Axel was looking at Roxas the same way.

The two brothers sighed.

"You know I am just kidding. Remember what happened last time when I used my keyblade of doom?" Sora said, breaking the silence. There was some sputtering and laughing. Riku just growled.

"Care to remind me?" He winked.

"Then I am guessing your home alone, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Technically I'm with Riku, but still the same."

"Just tell mom where I am when she gets home before she freaks out." C_lick._

"Will do..." Sora sighed.

"I don't know, we might be a little preoccupied," Riku said, cuddling closer to his mate.

"Riku, I'm a little tired," Sora yawned.

"Thats a shame."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Riku stretched his neck to kiss Sora. Sora kissed back.

He sighed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just, am so tired all of the time, and I never feel in the mood."

"Sora, you know I love you; horny or not."

"But it's not like me."

Riku sighed.

"How about we just watch a movie until your mom gets home, tell her what we have to, then go sleep in your room."

"So...tired..."

Sora and Riku adjusted so that they were lying on the couch with Sora leaning on Riku.

"If you need to, sleep now, I'll tell your mom what we need."

But Sora was already asleep.

"**I can't do this, Shelke," **Demyx said nervously as they sat in his car about a block away from Zexion's house. Yes, Demyx was driving, don't panic.

"Why can't you do this? You are always so confident in front of people. He's just another person; he isn't an alien or something," Shelke comforted as she slid to the side in her seat.

"I don't know why, but I have this tight feeling in my stomach, like someone punched it and then tied it into a knot."

"That's called nervousness, Demyx."

"Nervous? I've never been nervous before."

Shelke sighed. Her only friend that is an actor has never been nervous before. It was actually pretty dark outside. Demyx decided that he wanted to take Zexion to dinner then an aquarium. He had trouble sending the text message, so Shelke had to press the send button for him.

When Shelke looked up, she saw Zexion. He was sitting on his porch steps with his phone in hand, staring at it. "Well, I'd better start walking back," Shelke announced. She was going to walk to the nearby park and then back to her apartment.

"No, Shelke!" Demyx called as he jumped out of the car as she did.

"I can't come with you Demyx," she explained.

"I know, but…"

Shelke smiled. "Demyx," She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I will keep my phone on so you can call me or text me if anything goes wrong or you need some advice on something. Just make sure you aren't texting or calling me while Zexion is around because it's rude. Alright?"

Demyx nervously nodded. Shelke giggled.

"You two are gonna have a great time, don't worry. You'll be great." This is what she usually told him before he went on stage for one of his musicals. The two of them were always in the shows together after they met at the park and realized that they went to the same school. She was always an extra, but Demyx liked her being there with him.

"I'll see you later." Shelke started walking off and Demyx watched her. He hopped back into the car and drove over to Zexion's house. Demyx took a few deep, calming breaths before getting out of his car and smiling at Zexion.

Zexion looked up at the musician. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to come or not."

There was a bang on the upstairs window. Demyx looked up and saw it open. Out popped a familiar girl with a bug like hair-do.

Larxene.

"Oh no…" Demyx mumbled.

"Hey, Demyx! I didn't know you were Zex's new beau." she yelled.

Zexion turned around to look at her. "Screw off, Larxene." he called.

"Shut up, Zexion. You don't need to be jealous just because _I _went out with Demyx for three years," she sneered.

Demyx sunk lower into his pit of embarrassment and nervousness as Zexion turned around to look at him. "Look's like we're on the same page," Zexion began. "She's my ex too."

Demyx smiled. "Let's go before her jealousy eats us," Demyx chuckled.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU TWO BAS-!" she started to shout, but her roommate shut her up by throwing her sketch book at her face then shutting the window.

Once in the car, Zexion said, "I forgot to mention, I'm deaf, but we can carry conversations because I can read lips, so I'm sorry if you say something and I don't respond."

Demyx nodded. "Don't worry about it," he smiled. Off they drove.

The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but wasn't too casual. Demyx picked it because you could draw on the tables for the table cloth was made of paper. The truth was that Shelke had told him in advance that Zexion couldn't hear anything, just in case he was uncomfortable talking about it.

Once at the restaurant, Demyx was a little bit more relaxed; except he felt as if Zexion was starring into his soul. "How about we get to know each other a little better?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded.

"Um, well the basic stuff about me is that my favorite color is blue, I love water and anything music related, I've been acting in musicals and plays since first grade, my favorite number is nine, and I have this band."

"What's your band called?" Zexion asked.

"_Melodious Nocturne_,"

Zexion nodded. "My favorite color is a kind of grey blue, I enjoy reading and sketching out scenery, I've been tutoring since I turned thirteen and my favorite number is six."

Demyx chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zexion asked, having read the expression many times before.

"Your favorite number is six and my favorite number is nine. Sixty-nine, get it?"

Zexion smirked and glanced at the floor. "You're cute."

The waiter came then so their conversation came to halt. Demyx noticed that Zexion had been doodling on the table. It was a picture of an empty chair in the center of a large room that resembles a library. On the chairs arm was a book and as a caption, Zexion wrote, 'the forgotten.'

"You're not half bad," Demyx complimented as he scanned to picture.

"Um, thank you."

"So, Zexy, do you have and siblings?"

"No, I was an only child. What about you?"

"I have an older brother."

"Vincent, right?"

"Yeah,"

"How come you two don't look too much alike?"

"When my mom first married, she had Vincent. Soon after, she got divorced than married my dad. Then the two of them had me me. So I look like my dad, and he looks like his."

"I see."

"You got all of that? Everyone else I tell usually has to digest the words for a minute and then ask me some questions."

"It wasn't too hard to understand."

"Wow," Demyx picked up a crayon and started to doodle. "I know it's a touchy subject for some people, and I don't know if it is for you, but what about your family?"

Demyx and Zexion were looking straight at each other, so he knew that Zexion understood what he had said.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said quickly, "you don't have to tell me. We could talk about ponies instead."

"No, it's okay. If you want to know then I will tell you."

Demyx nodded.

"My mother died seven years ago, and the next day, my father was murdered. So my grandparents took me in until they died, then I went to live with my aunt in Nagano until I graduated high school. Then I got into this college and came back to Tokyo."

Demyx frowned. "I'm sorry, Zexion."

Their food came and they began eating and talking about happier things that they had in common, but if there was one thing that Demyx could not do, it was breaking the frown Zexion had on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED T FOR:  
Slight Language  
Small Themes (if you know what I mean)**

* * *

"**Have you ever been to an aquarium before?" **Demyx asked as he drove himself and Zexion to the next stop on their date.

"N-no..." Zexion stuttered.

Demyx cackled evilly as he rounded the corner and entered the parking lot. "You are going to love it..." he smirked.

"Why don't I believe you?" Zexion sighed.

After Demyx parked and the two got out of the car, Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand. "Let's go!" he called excitedly. He then skipped off which Zexion refused to do.

"I don't _do _skipping," he stated.

Once inside with tickets, Demyx's treat, they stared at the map of the aquarium. "Where do you want to go first, Zexy?" Demyx asked after deciding that he wanted to go everywhere first and that just wouldn't work...physically.

Zexion just stared blankly at the map with a wide eye (singular).

"Zexy?" Demyx asked after waving his hand in front of his face. Zexion looked up at the musician. "Is some thing wrong?"

"N...no. Nothing is wrong," he replied after clearing his throat.

"Then how about we go to see the eels first?"

"Ye-yeah,"

It was bothering Demyx. It was bothering him that something was bothering Zexion and that Zexion wasn't telling him. He could tell because Zexion was shaking slightly and would stop occasionally and just look at Demyx when they were walking to the various different exhibits. He had kept asking Zexion what was wrong, but he just replied with the usual, "nothings wrong," which was an obvious lie.

Eventually, they reached a room that had only a handful of people in it (who knew that fish that live in the abyss would be so unpopular). The room was particularly dark. "Alrighty Zex, I know that something is wrong. Just tell me."

"You'll laugh..." he sighed.

"I would never."

Zexion sent him the killing silent treatment.

"please, Zexy!"

Silence.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Please, please, pleeeeeeease!" Demyx begged.

"I just always feel so aggravated around water," Zexion mumbled.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because...I...can't..."

"Can't what?"

"S-swim,"

Demyx slapped his hand over his mouth in astonishment. Not only was Demyx the swimming MASTER, he had never met anyone before who couldn't swim. Then Demy had an idea. A devious idea. One that would make Zexion regret his life afterwards if it went wrong.

Demyx's lips curled into a devious grin. "Let me teach you," he stated. It should have had more of a 'question' aura rather than a 'statement' aura.

"No way," Zexion coldly turned down.

"Aww, why not, Zexy?"

"First of all, you just called me that."

"C'mon man, I've been calling you hat tall night long!"

"Have you?"

"Zexi~on!"

"Why should I let you teach me how to swim?"

"Because it'll be fu~n!" Demyx replied in a sing song voice.

Zexion sighed. There was this squiggly feeling that he had. It made him want to say yes, but his instincts were screaming for him to deny the poor guy.

"Alright, just don't talk about it."

He gave in.

Demyx's face curled into the suspicious grin again. Then he had another plan.

"Are you still scared though?" he asked, taking a step closer to Zexion.

"I-I guess..." Zexion replied.

"Do you want me to make that feeling go away?" Demyx took another step closer.

"Demyx..."

Demyx placed his two hands on Zexion's cheeks and angled the shorter ones head upwards.

"Just trust me," Demyx whispered before closing the gap between them.

"**Mmmm... what happened?" **a sleepy brunette asked as he sat up in his bed.

"You passed out last night and I carried you here," Riku replied as he walked into Sora's room, shirtless.

"You didn't rape me in my sleep again, did you?" Sora asked, rubbing his eye.

"No, why do you ask?" Riku laid down lazily on Sora's bed. "Had a weird dream again?"

"Er... uh... no?"

Riku chuckled.

"You're such a bad liar, Sora," He grabbed Sora's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

They both shifted so they were laying next to each other.

After a moment of mangled make-out, there was a crash outside the door. Sora looked awkwardly at Riku. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Wasn't me," Riku shrugged.

Then there was yelling.

"Why were you over Axel's last night and didn't tell me until you were actually there!"

It was Sora's mother. Arguing with Roxas, no doubt.

"Answer me, Roxas!"

"Why isn't it obvious that I don't care what you think of Axel?" Roxas yelled back.

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"If you're so homophobic, then why do you accept Sora and Riku?"

There was the sound of a smack.

"Get out of my house!"

"Gladly," Roxas didn't yell his reply. He coldly shot it at her in a monotone. He also didn't slam the door behind him when he left.

Sora jumped out of bed, out his window and ran to the front of their house.

"Roxas!" he called.

His brother spun around, taking note of his boxer wearing, shirtless twin.

"Where are you going to go?" Sora asked.

"You heard what Axel said last night; I'm going to live in his pants."

"Oh my god, you're serious."

Roxas walked towards his car and pulled out cell phone.

"Roxas, wait," Sora called.

"Wait for what, Sora? Wait for mom to accept Axel? Let's be honest, that isn't happening anytime soon." Roxas looked down at his phone and sent Axel a speedy text message informing the pyro that Roxas would be living in his pants for the next forever.

"I know, it's just that..."

Roxas's phone rang and he answered.

"Axel? Yeah, hi. What? You want me to wait here? Why? You can't fit another car? So you're gonna pick me up then? Alright, I'll wait, but be quick." He hung up.

Roxas threw his car keys at Sora. "Looks like you get my car."

"Roxas, are you sure you can't sort this out?"

"Look, Sora, I'm not going to live my life in her shadow of protection. I'm going to be happy on my own account. If mom decides she wants to make up, then she can talk to me first. Otherwise, I'm living with Axel. End of the story."

Axel's car pulled up behind Roxas, who climbed in and left Sora standing in his front yard; still in his boxers.

"**Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" **Shelke asked Vincent. The two of them were in the park, sitting at a picnic table.

"I expect you to do what I ask," he replied.

"So let's go over this again; you want me to be in the drama club for a semester because the main character of the next play is a blind woman."

Vincent leaned forward. "You didn't catch my other reason?" he asked.

"Other reason?"

"It's just that, Lucrecia was always really good at acting, and you remind me a lot of her when I see you on that stage."

Shelke's phone started singing. She snatched it from her bag and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Shelke, it's Demyx. Something horrible happened, man,"_ she heard through the speaker.

"Did something go wrong on your date with Zexion yesterday?" she asked.

"_No, it's worse than that. Roxas and Axel got into a car accident this morning. They are in the hospital right now."_

Shelke dramatically stood up, put her phone on the table and clicked it on speaker.

"Demyx, what do you know of the situation?" she asked.

"_I know that Axel wasn't as injured as much as Roxas was. The Doc said that Roxas might have shielded Axel from the windshield breaking. He thinks Axel wasn't focusing and ran into something, causing the it to shatter."_

Vincent gasped. "Which hospital are you at?" he asked.

"_The one on Tanaka street."_

"And you've rounded up everyone else?" Shelke asked.

"_Everyone that comes to mind."_

"Alright, we will be there in a moment." Shelke clicked her phone shut as Vincent rose from his seat. He grabbed Shelke's hand and lead her out of the park and to his car.

"**Is he going to be okay?"** Sora asked nervously as he and Riku stood outside the hospital room that Roxas occupied.

"Yes, he is going to be alright, but I'm not sure how his arm is going to do," the doctor replied. "There was a large piece of glass in it and the dashboard crushed it as well."

Sora shuddered and berried his face into his boyfriends arm as he also held onto his lower arm with both hands.

"How long do you think he will be here for?" Riku asked.

"Probably about a week."

"What about Axel?"

"A little bit less. You can see him if you wish."

"I think we need to sit down for awhile until the rest of our friends get here."

"I understand."

Riku and Sora walked over to two seats in the waiting room. "It's all my fault," Sora mumbled. "I should have said something to him, or something to mom, anything. Even if I told Axel to drive safely, it would have mattered."

Riku stroked Sora's spikes and kissed his forehead. "Nothing is ever entirely your fault," he replied to try to make him feel better, but he still cried.

Soon after, Demyx burst in. "Where are they?" he called after spotting Riku.

"In rooms 138 and 813," Riku replied. "You can only go see Axel, though."

"Thanks," Demyx replied. He then ran off.

A few more minutes passed before Vincent came in with Shelke. Riku shared the same information with them and all four of them walked off to Axel's room.

"How are you?" Riku asked as he walked inside. Demyx was sitting in a chair, shedding small innocent sobs.

"I'm bedridden, what can I say?" Axel replied as he rolled his head over to look at the others. His eyes were swollen and red, as if he had just been crying. "I never thought I could want to get out of a bed so much."

Riku half chuckled. "Glad your alive."

Axel looked over at Sora, who was glancing away. "I'm so sorry, Sora," he said. "I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"Just," Sora began, "take good care of him when he's back on his feet." He turned to leave, but something stopped him; his mother bursting through the door. She simply looked at Axel. Not with a death glare, nor an astonished gaze, just a normal look. Then without saying anything, she turned around, and left.

"**So what exactly happened last night?" **Zexion's roommate, Kadaj, pestered.

"It's none of your business," he replied coolly.

"Did anything happen? Something juicy? Something HORRIBLE?" he annoyed further.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zexion replied.

"So something bad happened?"

"That's not it."

"So something good happened?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Tell me!" Kadaj poked Zexion's arm for effect. He also scooted closer to the guy.

"Well uh," Zexion began. He stopped to emit a short chuckle and small smirk. In the blink of an eye, Kadaj jumped out of his seat, pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother, Yazoo's number. Yazoo was also good friends with Zexion.

"You'll ever guess what I just saw!" he called happily into the receiver. "I saw Zexion smile! He laughed too! No I'm not lying. Y-Yazoo..."

Zexion grabbed the cell from his hand and tossed it behind him. His intentions weren't to throw it out a window, but it worked anyway. However, he didn't know because of the whole, "not being able to hear" thing.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

Kadaj silently nodded as he sat back down in his seat.

"He kissed me," he partially mumbled.

"TELL ME WHO HE IS!" Kadaj yelled, jumping towards Zexion, towering over him and grabbing his arms with a fierce grip.

"I'm not going to tell you," Zexion replied coolly. "He doesn't even go to our school."

Kadaj let go of him and pointed epically. He also started to back out of the room . "I will know who he is."

"That's nice," Zexion stood up, grabbed his book and walked out of the room.

Soon, Yazoo found his way to the spot next to an upset Kadaj in the hallway outside of his room. "He kissed someone?" Yazoo asked.

"Yeah," Kadaj replied angrily.

"And it wasn't you?"

"No, but it will be," Kadaj's face curled into an evil grin. "I'm gonna show him what a good time is all about." The jealous wreck stomped down the hallway in the opposite direction of Zexion.

**Zexion speed texted like there was no tomorrow. **After walking out of the dorm, he realized that he had gotten a text message from Demyx. It explained that his two best friends were in a car accident and that would have to cancel their date. Zexion replied that if Demyx wanted, he would come to the hospital and they could stay with him and his friends. Demyx said that would be good, and Zexion made his way to the hospital.

Once there, Zexion made his way to room 138. "Zexy," Demyx squeaked. His voice sounded tired and hoarse. It also wasn't as hyper as it normally would have been.

"Hey, Demyx," Zexy walked over to the boy and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Axie is sleeping right now." Demyx wiped his face.

"Everything is going to be alright," Zexion comforted. He grabbed Demyx's hand and squeezed it tightly. "They are going to be back on their feet in no time."

**Sora stood in Roxas's room, next to his bed where the boy still lay unconscious. **"This is all that fire headed idiot's fault," muttered their mother.

The boy clenched his fists. "Mom, we need to talk in the hall right now, please." She made a confused expression, but reluctantly followed her son out to the hallway. Sora turned to face his mother, who was now making a concerned face, he suspired, "Mom, it's been five years, don't you think it is time you gave Axel a chance? Not once have you said, 'nice to meet you,' or things along those lines. You judged him, so why didn't you judge Riku?"

She averted her gaze and looked away from Sora.

"I think that Axel is a good person." Sora paused in case his mother wanted to say something. "You need to realize that Roxas and I are two different people; we like two different kinds of guys. Remember when I tried to convince myself I wasn't gay? Roxas never did that."

"I..." his mom tried to say.

"Can you do both of us a favor?"

"W-what is it son?"

"Give Axel a chance."

**Up on his feet, but bandaged, Axel sat at his still unconscious boyfriends side, seven days later. **Sora was with him as well.

"How much longer, do you think?" Axel asked.

"Not forever," Sora replied, sliding back in his seat.

"I still think this is my fault,"

Sora stood up so he could tower over Axel. "How do you expect my mom to accept you if you can't accept yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. You know how much I care..."

"Of course I know, we all know. It's because of your charade in our first year of high school that we all remember."

"It took a whole month after that whole rape scene for Roxas to see it."

"He was so scared of you. I remember him running up to me saying, 'don't let the rapist touch me.'"

"So I recruited Demyx and sang him an apology song outside his window."

"It was so bad; I recorded it too."

"And after that didn't work,"

"You signed up for the school musical and got turned down."

"So on opening night, I jumped up on stage and sang along with the cast in an attempt to serenade Roxas."

"Then you got thrown out buy the principle and suspended for two days."

"Yeah, I remember Roxas showing up at my house and saying, 'you really are desperate, aren't you?' Then just mauling me with kisses."

The two laughed in pure idiocy of their early days.

Axel looked at Roxas. He wished that his eyes would flutter open and show that brilliant blue that always made his heart skip.

Riku waltzed into the room and sat down on Sora's lap which caused the brunette to yelp. "Ow!" he called.

"What?" Riku asked like there was nothing wrong.

"You're sitting on me," Sora replied flatly.

"What of it?"

"You two never stop bickering," sighed a voice. Axel jumped up from his seat in an excited manner.

"Roxas!" he exclaimed as he leaned over the blonde. "Things were really icky without you."

"I have good news!" Sora smiled after he somehow managed pushed Riku off of him. "Mom said that she was going to give Axel a chance, but you weren't being forced to live with us any longer."

Roxas smiled. "What a relief."

Demyx, Shelke, and Vincent walked into the room. Demyx ran up to Roxas and was going to hug him, but realized it was a bad idea. Instead, he patted Roxas on the head.

"You never got to tell me all that happened on your date," Roxas mentioned to Demyx.

"Oh, I don't think we will end up together," Demyx said, although he was still smiling.

"I didn't hear about this," Shelke inserted. "Explain please."

"A couple days ago, he told me that he didn't think we would work out and that I was better off with someone else who was slightly more happy."

"What a horrible thing to say!" Sora exclaimed.

"Aww, I'm sorry Dem," Axel comforted.

"It's fine," Demyx replied. "I think he's right anyway."

Shelke hit him over the head. "You shouldn't say something like that," she scolded. "Just because some guy used it as an excuse, doesn't mean you shouldn't try by telling yourself he's right."

Demyx's smile finally faded.

"But what am I s'possed to do?" he asked.

"I think you should tell him what you think," Roxas suggested, "because it kind of sounds like he's running away from you."

"I'll do what I can," Demyx decided.

"**Zexion," **Demyx called from the other side of a parking lot. It was raining and very dark outside for 8:00pm. It had been a long two days of "hunting the rare Zexy."

Shelke and him had decided that they needed to know what college he went to, but that took a day as it was. After that, it took another day to track down what dorm and room he was in as well as who his roommate was. This, they never discovered. When they were going to go back for a third day, but ran into Zexion in the parking lot. Since it was dark, Shelke said she would walk to the nearest park and wait there.

"There is something I need you to hear," Demyx shouted after Zexion turned around and looked at him. They also started to walk closer to each other. Once looking face to face, Demyx said, "I don't care if we are s'possed to be or not. All I know is that I want to be with you right now. I know how much I like you, and I don't want to let it go."

When Demyx took another step closer, he saw a tear on Zexion's face that sparkled like a diamond in the dim parking lot lights. His expression wasn't sad, though. It was more scared than anything else.

"I don't want to like you," Zexion choked. "I never asked for any of this!"

"Zexion, at least tell me why you don't want to like me," Demyx pleaded in the kindest, gentlest voice he head.

"My dad murdered my brother for being gay and hiding it,"

Lightning struck after Zexion finished his sentence which showed an awfully angry face.

"But, Zexion, isn't he...dead?"

"Exactly, he _is _dead."

"That doesn't make any sense, Zexion."

Zexion ran into Demyx's arms, squeezing him with all of his short might. He cried into the taller one's chest. "Please," he sobbed, "please save me, Demyx. You're the one."

Demyx squeezed Zexion back. "Thank you, Zexion."


	3. Chapter 3

**RATED T FOR:  
****Slight Language  
****Small Themes (if you know what I mean)**

* * *

**Demyx would always say, "There's just something about the way he walks," whenever one of his friends asked him why he liked Zexion. **Apparently it was weird for the two to be together.

Shelke thought it was cute that the two had a date every Friday because neither of them had class on Saturday or Sunday. In other words, it was the perfect opportunity for the two to stay up all night. As the days went on with them together, it became more awkward for Shelke.

Oh, Shelke would spend that same Friday night with Vincent. Apparently the play was a success.

That coming Friday night, however, Zexion could not go over to Demyx's. Zexion was assigned to take an entrance exam for transferring colleges on that Friday. So instead, to help with his studying, Demyx was going to go over Zexion's dorm room.

As Demyx stepped out of his car and into the very same parking lot he had gotten together with Zexion in, he looked up at the dorm. It was made of grey bricks; very boring, very original. The windows weren't all too flashy either. The stairs matched the drab exterior. It was made of a wannabe blue carpet made out of something or other.

Once outside of the room after climbing a bazillion flights of stairs, he made it to room 609. Demyx heard a crash from inside the room after knocking. "Zexion?" he called. "Is everything okay?" Then Demyx realized that Zexion would not be able to hear him. Instead, Demyx burst into the room with all the stage presence of a dog.

What he saw was shocking. A sliver haired slut had Zexion trapped in a kiss that pushed him against the wall. Instead of getting angry, like most insensitive girlfriends, Demyx ran over to him and tore the skank off of his beloved. Zexion slid to the ground. Demyx realized that the silver haired person was a guy.

He shook that off and yelled, "Why were you touching my boyfriend?"

The other raised an eyebrow, then laughed. His laugh was slightly evil. "You are the cook he wouldn't tell me about?" he cackled. "You? The guy with the mullet?" He laughed further.

Demyx put on his assertive act. "Get the (filler) out."

"My room,"

Demyx stared him down.

"Alright, fine, fine." The guy squiggled his way out of the room.

"Wow, Demyx," Zexion began from the floor, "I've never seen you so intimidating."

"Anything for my Zexy," Demyx replied, sitting down next to him and kissing him. "You wanna start studying?"

"Actually, there is something that I want to tell you first."

"Speak it, man."

"It's already been a week, and I haven't told you." Zexion laughed at himself. "When my father died, he cursed me. The curse was that I would become deaf. You, however, can take that curse off of me."

"Do you know how I can do that?"

"No, I wish I did."

"Well, we'll do everything we can to make things right again."

Zexion nodded. "Okay,"

"**Look what I got!"** Demyx sang as he ran towards the others. They were in the mall again, this time it wasn't so crowded. Four months had passed, and Zexion was still cursed.

"What is it, Dem?" Axel asked.

At the mall were the usual five plus Zexion, Sora, and Riku.

"Tickets!"

"To where?" Shelke asked.

"Hawaii!"

"Demyx, you know they don't speak Japanese there, right?" Vincent asked.

"Well of course. I'm not as stupid as you guys make me out to be."

The others exchanged unsure glances, then looked back at Demyx who didn't notice such an event occurred.

"When do we leave?" Roxas asked.

"Next week."

"Ah, sounds like this was planned out ahead of time."

"Yep! I booked the hotel and everything." Demyx rocked back and forth on his feet with his hands on his hips. He was very proud of himself.

"Where's you get all this money?"

"Been saving up since I was five."

"I'm impressed, Dem," Axel admitted. "I never expected this out of you."

"So who's sharing a room with who?" Shelke asked.

"Well," Demyx began, "in case you haven't noticed, all of us here are couples. So Zexy and I will share a room, you share one with Vincent, Roxas and Axel, and Sora and Riku."

"I see,"

Sora jumped out of his seat. "I'm gonna go pack now!"

The others watched as Sora sprinted away from them. After a few minutes, they went Sora hunting and found him in a small store called, "Puppies for Pennies."

"He always did want a puppy," Roxas sighed.

A week later, all eight of them gathered at the airport. For a high class, super popular airport, it was pretty stingy. The air smelt of rotting grass and the carpet had apples, bananas and gum mushed into it. The windows also had sweaty fingerprints all over it. Gross.

"This place is too bright," Shelke sighed. "I can't see anything."

"Don't worry, Shelke! I know exactly where we are going!" Demyx cheered. Then he stopped, and looked around.

"You so don't know where we're going," Roxas accused.

"Psh, that's a lie, man," Demyx denied.

"You guys are all lucky that I've been here before," Zexion announced as he walked ahead of the others. "I came here last year for the senior graduation trip."

"You actually went on that?" Axel asked.

"I was forced."

With help of Zexion, they made their way through security and onto the plane. That was when it was really taken into sight how much money Demyx had saved up. They had a double-decker plane _and_ first class tickets i.e., they were on the second level.

"This is awesome, Dem," Axel applauded.

"Gee, thanks," Demyx blushed.

Each of them took their seats on the fluffy red chairs (the couples were paired together, of course). Demyx was bouncing up and down to emphasize the softness of the seat. Zexion put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't."

"Sorry, Zexy," Demyx smiled. Zexion always felt all squiggly and mushy. His face always threatened to smile back, but instead, he would just kiss the other on the cheek.

Demyx peeped in front of the seat to see who was sitting there. Who was there? None other the crazy trio of their high school years; Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. Demyx slid back in his seat and tried to disappear. All three of them would always pick on him, especially Genesis.

"Do I smell and ocean?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah, I smell one too," Sephiroth agreed.

"But we are no where near an ocean," Genesis pointed out.

"That can only mean," the three said in unison. They all turned around and looked at the mulleted blonde. They said nothing about Zexion who was hiding behind a book. "Demyx."

"H-hey guys..." Demyx smiled nervously.

"It's been awhile, Demyx," Sephiroth greeted.

The poor boy was certain that he wanted to evaporate that second.

"Have you been working on your acting?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah, I've been that lead in all of my colleges productions. I'm also a drama major." Demyx announced proudly.

"It would be a pleasure if we got to be on that stage together now that you've had more experience," Genesis smirked. The comment was slightly insulting. All through out high school, Genesis would always tease Demyx about his acting. The truth was that he was jealous of him.

With that, the others turned around and Demyx sighed with relief.

"Hey, Vincent," Demyx heard from behind him. There was no mistaking the voice. It belonged to his ex-boyfriend; Cloud. Him and Vincent were best friends first, then he introduced him to Demyx. They didn't go out for too long; only about a week.

"You're going to Hawaii too?" asked another voice. This one wasn't familiar. Demyx turned around and saw Cloud standing next to a taller, stronger looking chap with black spiky hair. They were holding hands. Demyx was glad that Cloud found someone.

"Yeah, I'm going with my brother and some other friends," Vincent answered.

"Demyx is here?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, he's a few rows up with his boyfriend."

"Oh! I wanna meet the famous Demyx!" the other exclaimed.

Demyx heard the footsteps behind him and tried to act like he wasn't listening by leaning on Zexion's shoulder.

"It is you," Cloud said, placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Oh, Cloud!" Demyx said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's good to see that you're doing well."

"Ditto to you," Demyx nodded. He then noticed that Cloud was looking at Zexion. "Oh, this is Zexion." Demyx tapped his shoulder and he put down his book and looked at Cloud. "This is Cloud," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Zexion compliment. They shook hands.

That's when the other jumped into the scene. "I'm Zack!" he announced and stuck out his hand. "I already know who you are."

Demyx shook his hand.

The intercom came on and the others took their seats.

Finally, the ride was over. Demyx's ears were aching and Zexion was very tired. The flight was around eight hours long and the to of them slept for most of it. The sleeping was of essence, especially because they had to wake up at 4:00am.

The others spent a few minutes reminiscing in the past and Demyx trying to hid from the crazy trio. They soon found out that Zack and Cloud would be staying in the same hotel as the others. Demyx offered that they could do some of the activities that he had planed together. Zack agreed that it would be a good idea.

"Did you get only one queen sized bed on purpose?" Zexion asked with his arm crossed as he sat on the bed.

"No... I don't know what you are talking about," Demyx lied while laughing; Demyx was never good at lying.

"You're silly," Zexion sighed.

Demyx walked over to him and kissed him. "I originally wanted to go to Hawaii ever since I was five. That was why I starting saving my money. I decided that if we couldn't lift your curse, then I would try to figure it out away from everything else on a vacation."

"This is all for me?"

Demyx kneeled on the bed over him, his knees at Zexion's side. Zexion's neck had to stretch up and Demyx had to curl over him. "It's always for you," Demyx smiled before leaning back in for another kiss. He was about to turn the innocent kiss into a full make out session, but it turned out that Zexion had the same idea. The smaller one grabbed the sides of Demyx's shirt and pulled him down so they were in a laying position; Demyx still on top.

The two drowned in each others kisses until they fell asleep.

"**How long has it been?" **Axel asked as he leaned back in his chair. Him and the others (including Zack and Cloud) were all in the lobby. They had been waiting for Demyx and Zexion because Demyx said that the first thing they had to do was hit the beach. They all agreed that they would meet in the lobby at 3:00pm.

"We've been waiting here for thirty minutes now," Roxas complained. "Do you even think they got to unpacking?"

Axel smirked.

"I'll go and get them," Riku sighed as he got up from his seat.

As he walked out of the fancy looking elevator and down the hall, he heard, "ZEXION, LOOK AT THE TIME!"

Demyx.

"We have to go to the beach?" he heard Zexion ask.

Outside of the door, Riku yelled, "Yeah, we've been waiting for thirty minutes for you guys already."

"THEY SENT YOU TO GET US! OH I'M SO SORRY, RIKU!" Demyx screamed again.

"Just hurry up," Riku sighed. "If you take more than five minutes, then we're leaving without you."

"GOT IT!"

Riku sighed and walked bock over to the elevator.

In the lobby, the others were timing how long it would take for the couple to get downstairs. It took them about two and a half minutes.

"Let's go!" Demyx ordered as he epically pointed at the door.

The others nodded at his ridiculousness and followed him out the door.

"**I wish they wouldn't look at you like that," **Zexion said smugly as he looked at Demyx.

"Don't worry about those girls, Zexy," Demyx assured. "You know that I am all yours."

"I know, but it still bothers me."

"I think that is ridiculous."

Demyx looked longingly at the ocean. He wanted to go surfing desperately, but didn't want to leave his beloved all along on the beach.

Zexion smirked and pulled out a book from a bag he brought. "Go, I'll be fine."

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexy on the cheek.

"Roxy! Save some waves for me!" Demyx yelled as he ran towards the ocean.

Luckily, Axel didn't like swimming, so he kept Zexion company. He eventually convinced Zexion to make a sand castle with him. The finished product was quite impressive. Demyx took a picture and put it up on facebook.

The next day, they hit an amusement park. Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas rode all of the roller coasters, including the kiddy ride one. They got some confused looks from the parents of the kids.

The day after, they went shopping at the various malls in the area. At night that same day, Zexion asked Demyx if they could go to the beach; just the two of them.

"It really bothers me that we haven't figured this out yet," Zexion admitted as he stared up at the sky.

Demyx laid back in the sand. "You're being too tense."

"I don't even see what you like about me."

Demyx sat up and sped into Zexion's personal space. "What are you talking about?"

"There are so many horrible things about me that you don't even know."

"I don't need to know your past. What's done is done, the past can't be changed."

"No, Demyx," Zexion's voice was now very stern. "I killed my mother."

Demyx sat back on his heels, "Do you want to tell me why?"

Zexion looked away, "I don't really remember all that happened. All I can recall is the knife in my hand, and my mother on the floor."

Demyx hugged Zexion with a tight grip. "I don't care if you did something like that. I don't care if you didn't do it and you convinced yourself that you did. It's all in the past. This is something hard to bear, but it can't be changed. All I know is who you are know, and that is the person that I care about."

Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes. His eye brows furrowed as if he was about to cry.

"I love the way you try not to smile," Demyx began. "I love the way you read all the time. I love the way you try to hide from everyone when you stand out so much. I love the fact that you act differently around me. I love the face you make when you can't decide on something. I love the clothes you wear." The tears were building up in both of their faces. If Demyx said even one more thing, they would definitely burst. "I love the way you talk. I love how smart you are. I love how much you bury yourself so you can run away from problems." Demyx kissed Zexion's forehead. "I love you, Zexion."

"Demyx..." Zexion cried. "I love you so much."

Suddenly, it all came back. In bits and pieces, it came.

Sound.

It started with the ocean, pulling itself in and rolling back out to sea. Then he heard the wind rolling past his ears. Next, he heard the faint sobs of the other clinging to him. Finally, he heard Demyx's breath.

"I...can hear..." Zexion gasped. His voice had gotten so deep since the last time he heard himself speak. "It's back..." Zexion smiled. He pulled Demyx up to look at him. "You did it!"

"Your...smile..." Demyx began, "it's like sunshine on a rainy day."

"Thank you so much, Demyx."

"Have you ever heard of that alcoholic drink... oh what's it called..." Demyx pondered. He felt devious for what he was about to trick Zexion into. "Oh! Sex on the beach!"

"Excuse me?"

Demyx smiled and laughed as he pinned Zexion to the sand.

The next morning, after returning to the hotel, Demyx rallied all eight friends to the hotel's pool. There, Demyx and Zexion described the situation he was in so they would understand that Zexion could now hear again. Shelke smiled and told him how wonderful that was.

They all jumped into the pool - except for Zexion – and Demyx hurried back to his room to get something. When he came back down, Zexion saw that he had his guitar. Demyx sat down in the chair next to him and asked, "How would you like to be serenaded today?"

"Oh trust me," Sora piped up from the pool, "you so do."

"I second that," Riku called as he dunked Sora.

Zexion nodded and agreed.

Just before he started playing, he chuckled and said, "This is the first song I have ever written for anyone." Then he started strumming.

The words of the song floated through the air like feathers. Also, the melody was incredibly touching. It warmed the hearts of all the others. Demyx's voice was simply so enchanting.

When the song ended, Zexion leaped forward and hugged the blonde. "Thank you, Demyx."

The others clapped as the couple embraced.

The lustful musician had found his love. The boy who couldn't hear, found his ears. A warm inclination ends the events in this story.


End file.
